


My Pleasure

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for a summary. But it was inspired by a challenge to do something kinky with tongues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in August 2007.  
> (Please note that I may lock my explicit stories to registered users only, once they've been up for a bit.)

Draco lay sprawled on his back, his legs wide apart and spatters of white drying on his rapidly rising and falling chest. "Oh god," he whimpered, thigh muscles twitching under the firm grip of two very different but equally merciless hands. "Please!"

The dark head bending over Draco's throbbing cock tilted, soft lips kissed all around it, and then a tongue licked a slow trail up the length of it, stopping just short of the tip. Somehow, the green-eyed vixen was resisting the droplet lingering there enticingly.

The sucking mouth stopped laving the damp inside of Draco's thigh. "Now," came a low growl from behind a curtain of pale, shimmering hair.

Draco whimpered at the sound of that voice, his eyes widening when green eyes lifted to connect with grey ones in a secret agreement, before both men extended their tongues to torment the rim of that soft, spongy tip, flickering around it and connecting with each other, disappearing into the warm, wet caverns of their mouths together with the tormented head of Draco's cock, which was passed back and forth between them mercilessly.

Draco cried out, twitching and bucking up off the silk sheets.

They seemed content to ignore his plight, their eyes meeting hotly while they licked around and over him, draining Draco a drop at a time. Surprisingly, it was the sight of a string of his come stretching from his father's tongue to Harry's which finally broke Draco's control, and with a growl, he came all over their cheeks, chins, necks and chests.

Lucius raised a brow as he looked up at his son, his lips glistening. He dabbed delicately at the corner of his eye. "That was very naughty of you, Draco."

Draco whimpered. "Yes, father. Yes, it was!"

Harry grinned, licking his lips with a hum of approval. "If he was _my_ son, I know what I'd do to him."

Draco's eyes widened, his breathing already out of control again.

A slow smile spread around Lucius' lips. "Quite right. Pass me the flogger, Harry."

Harry grinned. "My pleasure."

"No. Mine," Draco sighed happily.

 

The End


End file.
